Yotsuba Nakano
|romaji = Nakano Yotsuba |birthday = May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag. |age = |gender = Female |height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") |hair_color = Light Orange |eye_color = Blue |blood_type = A |family = |occupation = Student Class representative (from Ch. 70) |affiliation = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jap voice = Ayane Sakura |eng voice = Bryn Apprill}} |Nakano Yotsuba}} is the fourth sister of the Nakano Quintuplets, and one of the main characters of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. Having an cheerful and energetic personality, she has a strong tendency of helping people out. She is a transfer student of the Asahiyama High School, and currently the class representative of Class 3-1, along with her tutor, Fuutarou Uesugi. In the past, Yotsuba and her sisters used to enroll at the Black Rose Girls School, thanks to the influence of their stepfather, Maruo Nakano. However, an unfortunate incident prompted them to transfer to another school. Appearance Yotsuba has short, straight hair that stops just around her neck. She is portrayed to have light orange hair colour throughout Volume 1-4. Her notable accessory is a bunny ear-shaped ribbon, which can change forms depending on her emotions.Manga Chapter 24 (p. 12). Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, a well-endowed figure, and large breasts. Yotsuba wears her uniform with a large butterfly-shaped tie and wears a sports bag.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45)Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46) When at her home. she uses small-shaped pajama's. Gallery Character Profile Yotsuba Nakano 1.jpg|Yotsuba Nakano design. Character Profile Yotsuba Nakano 2.jpg|Yotsuba Nakano character profile. Character Profile Yotsuba Nakano 3.jpg|Yotsuba Nakano sketch. Character Profile Yotsuba Nakano 4.jpg Personality Yotsuba is an active, cheerful and easygoing girl. She talks in a loud, spontaneous and sometimes absent-minded manner. She is the type of person who can't say no to people who need help''Manga'' Chapter 5 (p. 5). and is mostly seen helping others; either directly and indirectly. While cheerful on the outside and towards others, she harbours feelings of inferiority towards her sisters and her own abilities. Because of this, she grew a desire to be different from sisters. She shortened her hair, put on a ribbon and excelled in extra-curricular activities. While portrayed as a bad liar early on, she is later shown to have some skill in lying herself. Abilities Knowing the Yotsuba is physically fit, she is capable of tasks that aren't normally done by her sisters. She has excellent stamina and is a good runner; meaning she has a knack for sports. Her excellent skills were shown when she scored 7.9 seconds for a 50m sprint; even getting praised by a fellow skilled club member. She is the only known sister with excellent eyesight, whilst Itsuki wears glasses and Nino uses contacts. She even sports a good sense of smell and has a green thumb. Like her sisters, her academic abilities are poor at best; even getting zero on a test.12 She is well aware of her shortcomings and even stated that she would most likely be the one to repeat a year. She ranks as being the lowest among her sisters with Japanese being her forte. She has been noted to be terrible at lying, though she says that she could if she really wanted to. She was able to hide her true identity from Fuutarou all the while maintaining their current relationship. Relationships Quotes * "I'll support you with everything I've got!"Manga Chapter 25 (p. 7). * "As long as you are here, there is no need to worry" * "Do you forget that even though I'm like this, I'm still a genuine girl?" * "I'm sorry Uesugi-san, but I can't ignore people in trouble!" ''"''Manga Chapter 5 (p. 6) * "There's someone, supporting an untalented girl like me"Manga Chapter 13 (p. 17). * "In questions with five choices, chances are highest it's the fourth answer!"Manga Chapter 20 (p. 2). * "It's because I like you"Manga Chapter 21 (p. 18). * "If you love us, you'll just naturally be able to tell"Manga Chapter 35 (p. 6). * "The important thing isn't where we are, it's that the five of us are together."Manga Chapter 36 (p. 11). * "I love the view you get here when you swing as hard as you can. It's not the same as those million dollar views they talk about. But when I imagine that each of those lights is a family, it warms my heart."Manga Chapter 37 (p. 13). * "An idiot like me can be helpful to everyone? I won't be the me who just hold everyone back anymore?" ''Manga'' Chapter 56 (p. 17). * "It feels like.. my efforts have been rewarded for the first time ever"Manga Chapter 56 (p. 20). * "Even though you were an unlikable boss who always wanted what others had, you were our leader. I've always thought of you as the older sister since back then."Manga Chapter 66 (p. 10). * "Don't feel like you should be the only one holding yourself back. Just do whatever you want to do." * "Even you might find someone you love in the future, Uesugi-san. And when that happens, no matter who you love, no matter how you come to love them, I'll always be on your side.. supporting you with everything I've got!"Manga Chapter 72 (p. 16-17). Trivia * The name Yotsuba 'means "four" (四) ('yotsu) and "leaf" (葉) (ba). * Yotsuba has a unique giggle: "Shi Shi Shi." This is a pun on number 4. * Yotsuba has a shirt with the number "428" screened on it. This is a pun on her name's reading (Yo-Tsu-Ba). * Yotsuba's voice actor, Ayane Sakura, once voiced all five girls for a television commercial for the manga in October 2017.Ayane Sakura Voices Quintuplets in "Gotoubun no Hanayome" CM. Crunchyroll * It is revealed by Ichika that she still uses her panties from elementary school days. * In the one-shot, Yotsuba has longer hair. References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野四葉 pl:Yotsuba Nakano es:Yotsuba Nakano Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female